Icefall
by Unnoticed Silence
Summary: There's been three hidden clans under our noses the entire time? And a prophecy to destroy MoonClan? StarClan abandons them? Looks like it's up to Rainleaf... But will that be enough? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. alliegences

**disclaimera**-** I do not own Warriors. That belongs to the three lovely and talented Erin Hunters.**

**Side note- this is my, ehrm, Uh, Personal Assistant, Rawr the Dinosaur. He will back up any claims I make, considering he is my isn't-lawyer.**

** Me: Ok, Rawr, say hi. **

**Me: I'm Silence. My real name is irrelevant. **

**Rawr: I don't get paid. **

**Me: Ok... On with the story! **

Clans and their warriors:

MoonClan:

Very well-connected clan to StarClan, religious, value medicine cats' opinions as much as they value their leaders'; tend to avoid battles; live on a lakeside; hunt in both forest and in their lake; have a small 'moonpool'; (where the clan can share dreams with StarClan inside of their camp) apprentices have to visit the moonpool twice to become a hunter, shares borders with rouge territory and HighClan.

Leader:

Silverstar- soft-hearted silver she-cat with piercing leaf-green eyes (apprentice: Darkpaw)

Deputy:

Lightningstrike- golden tom with brown eyes and white socks, mated to Cloudclaw

Medicine cat:

Poppyseed- orange she-cat with red spots (apprentice: Redpaw)

Redpaw: red tom with brown eyes

Warriors:

Honeycomb- golden she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Rainpaw)

Acornclaw- brown tom with lighter brown stripes and brown eyes

Sunflight- red and orange well-tempered she-cat (apprentice: Hazelpaw)

Mousetail- big-eared tabby tom

Barkflight- one-eyed tom- lost his eye in a battle with rats (apprentice: Beepaw)

Cloudclaw- fluffy white she-cat, mated to Lightningstrike

Ashfoot- midnight black he-cat, with bright yellow eyes ( apprentice: Strikepaw)

Zebraclaw- black and white striped he-cat

Dancinghare- cream she-cat

Wishingrabbit- tan tom

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- Black and Tan tom

Redpaw- red he-cat with brown eyes

Rainpaw- beautiful thick-furred silver she-cat, with aqua eyes

Hazelpaw- hazel colored she-cat

Strikepaw: golden and brown tom

Beepaw- black and golden he-cat

Queens:

Quickwish- white she-cat with black patches( mother to Blackkit, Bluekit, and Greenkit) mated to Ashfoot

Lavenderseed- glowing white thick-furred she-cat (mother to rushkit) mated to

Acornclaw

Vicequeen- full- time queen, works in the nursery when she doesn't have a litter. (mother to squeezekit and doekit) mated to Zebraclaw

Elders:

Cornpelt- patchy dull yellow she-cat

Shorttail- gray tom with a half tail

HighClan:

Lives in hill land, shares borders with TreeClan and MoonClan; moor hunts; loyal to the truce on Rabbit Hills* ;will only go into battle when needed. Values Mothers' opinions as much as the leaders.

*hunting grounds for both MoonClan and

HighClan. This truce represents that

Clans can Cooperate with each other.

Also place of the gathering.

Leader: RunningStar- streaked brown and tan tom (mentor to Ratpaw)

Deputy:

Flashwind- lithe tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Swallowgreen- pale gray she-cat

Dragonfire- excitable black and white tom

Warriors:

Tabbypelt- tabby she-cat with brown eyes mated to Dusttail

Dusttail- dirt colored tom ( apprentice: Rabbitpaw) mated to Tabbypelt

Harestreak- fast pale yellow she-cat

Lioncat- senior version of Lionpelt

Lionpelt- fluffy golden tom, son of Lioncat (apprentice: Slashpaw)

Goldenrod- sleek yellow and silver she-cat

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw- dark grey she-cat, with bright green eyes

Slashpaw- quick to anger grey tom

Ratpaw- brown and tan tom

Queens:

Dustfall- silver she-cat, with hazel eyes (mother to Fallenkit and splashkit) mated to Lionpelt

Redleap- red and golden she-cat, (mother to Orangekit, Grapekit, Blueberrykit, and Chivekit) mated to Dusttail

Elders:

Hidetail- matted black she cat

Shallowtom- deformed tom

Ghostclaw- pale white tom

TreeClan:

Cold-hearted clan, constantly launching attacks, lives in thick woodland, shares borders with HighClan, values warriors' opinion as much as leaders

Leader:

ColdStar- black and white cold hearted tom, is always ready for battle (apprentices: Uppaw and Downpaw)

Deputy:

Streakpelt- calico tom (apprentice: Foundpaw)

Medicine cat:

Viceherb- wishful tabby tom (apprentice: Helppaw)

Helppaw- sweet she-cat

Warriors:

Toadfoot- short tempered tom; Will pick a fight for no reason.

Bloodslash- tom with midnight black fur

Snivelingfeather- cowardly tabby tom; the 'Omega' of TreeClan

Sweetmeadow- loyal white she-cat (apprentice: Curlpaw)

Curlleaf- mother of Curlpaw; will do anything for her daughter mated to Bloodslash; wants her daughter to live in MoonClan

Gillfoot- ugly, battle-scarred tom (apprentice: Quickpaw)

Hungerclaw- brown tom (apprentice: Thirstpaw)

Apprentices:

Uppaw- confusing calico she-cat

Downpaw- brother of Uppaw, also a calico

Curlpaw- sweet-tempered tabby she-cat

Quickpaw- giving she-cat

Thirstpaw- rouge tom training in the ways of TreeClan

Foundpaw- Short tempered she-cat with icy blue eyes

Helppaw- sweet she cat

Queens:

Queenfeather- dark red she-cat (mother to Towkit, Actkit, and Kit*)

*Kit is an adopted tom from HighClan, and is just called 'Kit' because of the fact he is different, and will be called Kit for the rest of his life. TreeClan despises him, and has made sure that he will become the next Omega of TreeClan.

Elders:

Oldcrouch- grumpy he-cat, eldest cat in all the clans

Eyeless- blind, tattered tom

**Me: so... That just about wraps up the clan stuff. I know it was boring, but bear with me.**

**Rawr: You know, probably no one reads these. **

**Me: I know. **

**Rawr: So why do you put them on there?! **

**Me: shut up! The sound of your voice is making us all go blind! **

**Rawr: Fine.**

**Me: Fine. **

**R&R? So I'll post the real chapter 1?**

**1 comment= as long as I want to take**

**2 comments= a week**

**3+ comments= tomorrow**


	2. Prologue

**disclaimera- I do not own Warriors. The three Erin hunters do. **

**Me: TEN VIEWS! And I just posted earlier today! -puts on party hat-**

**Rawr: Yay. **

**Me: Special thanks to our reviewer, ArrowWhisker! Virtual cookies to you! (::) (::)!**

**Rawr: Yay. T_T**

**Me: Anyways, here's the prologue! **

A claw moon floated across a barren sky. The glow of Silverpelt illuminated the clearing. It finally came to rest on two tabby cats, sitting side by side, the only thing indicating their life was shallow breathing.

Out of the brightest star, a glowing warrior descended. She came to rest beside the tabbies. The taller of them dipped its head in greeting.

"Greetings, Dusklight. Why have you come to us this evening?"

Dusklight's gaze hardened. "I have a dire prophecy to deliver. One that may bring great destruction to MoonClan, but will be unrightfully justified. Do not let it drive you out, for that will be the end of us all." She took a deep breath, then recited,

"The rivers of blood do not contain/ enough liquid to make it rain The wings of the bee will surely bring/ enough force to let the truth ring The path that seems wrong is surely right/ or will bring destruction to the path of light"

Dusklight meowed a good-bye, and then raced along an invisible pathway back into the stars.

The tabby turned to the taller one. "It is time we go. If Dusklight's prediction is true, then we are in the worst danger imaginable. The only way out is to let it happen as it goes. But for now, we must go back to the camp. Our clan needs us."

The two tabbies turned southward. On silent feet, they raced into blackness.

**Me: Yay! See, Reviews&Views= UPDATE! **

**Rawr: Let's go... Before you realize your chocolate is missing!**

**R&R?**


	3. FINALLY! The (really real)chapter one!

**disclaimera- I DO NOT own Warriors. That belongs to the tree Erin Hunters. I DO own Rawr, and all of his associated trademarks.**

**Rawr: Hey! No she doesn't! **

**Me: Yes, yes I do... **

**Rawr: Wait! I'll give you back all your chocolate if you let me become free! **

**Me: You're supposed to be- HEY! YOU STOLE ALL MY CHOCOLATE?! **

**Rawr: PLEASE ENJOY THE REAL CHAPTER ONE WHILE WE FIGHT THIS OUT.**

. The Real Chapter One

Rainpaw yawned, slowly padding out of the apprentice's den. The dreary, rain-soaked clearing was full of Moonclan warriors milling around. By the fresh scents at the camp's entrance, Rainpaw could tell that the first patrol had arrived shortly before.

Neatly wrapping her tail around her paws, she stared giving herself a through grooming, waiting for her mentor, Honeycomb. Once she had twisted around to get at her back, Honeycomb emerged from the warriors' den, and sat down beside her. As Honeycomb started to wash herself, as well, Silverstar and her deputy, Lightningstrike, bounded out of Silverstar's den and onto Fallen Tree, where she addressed the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to travel to the Moonstone gather beneath Fallen Tree for a clan meeting!" Silverstar called gaily.

Doekit and Squeezekit were sitting at the base of Fallen Tree, looking neat for the first time ever. Their eyes never left Silverstar. Today was the day for their apprentice ceremony.

Silverstar's eyes scanned the crowd, and then locked on Acornclaw. "Acornclaw! You share many characteristics with Squeezekit; like courage and loyalty; pass these onto her. She is no longer Squeezekit; she is Squeezepaw!" She announced.

Squeezepaw bounded forward, trying to leap onto Acornclaw's back. "Will I ever be as big as you?" She squeaked.

Acornclaw purred. "Then you'd be the biggest cat in the clan."

"Ok, maybe not that big!"

SilverStar waited for the cheers to die out. " Doekit, from this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Doepaw. You and Dancinghare are loyal to the end. Let those feelings guide you into becoming the best cat you can be."

Doepaw slowly padded over to her mentor. She gazed up at her with adoration in her eyes. Suddenly, her calm demeanor disappeared.

"When will we explore the territory? And when do you think I'll catch my first fish? Today?Tomorrow?"

Rainpaw's whiskers quivered. Doepaw could try to be quiet, but it wouldn't be long before she exploded.

Rainpaw padded over to Honeycomb. "Can we go it hunting? If we don't do something soon, we may have to scrape Doepaw's guts and fur off the ground."

Honeycomb stifled a purr. "We'll check with Dancinghare, and if she agrees, I see no reason not to."

Doepaw came bouncing over. "Not that I was eavesdropping or anything, but I somehow heard we were going out in the forest!

Awesome! Cool! Let's go!" She tore off out of the camp entrance.

Rainpaw sighed. "I'll go get Dancinghare."

**Me: Rawr? RAAAAWWWWWRRRR? Come out come out wherever you are!**

**R&R? To Help me find Rawr? **

**1 Review= as long as I want**

**2 reviews= two weeks**

**3 reviews= today **


	4. Chapter two! Yay!

**Disclaimera- I do NOT own Warriors. That honor belongs to the three Erin Hunters. **

**Me: Hello and welcome to Rawr's magic show! Today he will be making multiple objects disappear! **

**Rawr: (Takes a bow) today, I will make this boy (points to Hobo they found eating a molded taco) disappear. **

**Hobo That Was Found Eating A Molded Taco: (duct taped to the chair) Mmph! MMMPH! **

**Rawr: (loudly pushes chair across stage and behind the curtains.) Thank you. **

**Me: And also, now, I will disappear! (Claps hands twice and stomps foot, then disappears in a cloud of smoke) **

**Rawr: Awkward...**

Rainpaw and Dancinghare dashed into the clearing, panting, and were surprised to have found Honeycomb squashing Doepaw. Honeycomb meowed apologetically, "Sorry. She wanted to do battle training, and tried squashing me, so I had to prove that I am much- er - fatter- than she is."

Rainpaw purred. "You should have shown her your sleeping powers."

"I don't think she's ready for that yet," Dancinghare replied teasingly.

Doepaw leapt up in exasperation. "I'm totally up to it! So can Dancinghare and I hunt now?"

"I think we should start with the basics. We can have a go at some mice another day."

Honeycomb purred. "Rainpaw and I should get to it, too."

"Yes, let's. I don't want her to pass me up her first day."

"Don't fret. You're already farther ahead than all the apprentices put together."

Rainpaw purred deeply, trying to hold on to the warm feeling radiating inside of her.

"In fact, I am going to ask Silverstar to make you a warrior," Honeycomb purred warmly.

Rainpaw froze, warm feeling gone. "Wait, what?" She gasped.

Honeycomb explained, " I know, you have hardly had five moons of warrior training; but you go above and beyond every task we give you. What do you expect?"

Rainpaw's horror stricken look showed it all. "Oh," Honeycomb sighed, "You have it sweet on an apprentice."

Rainpaw nodded slowly, ashamed. "Beepaw," she breathed.

"Beepaw will become a warrior in his own time. You are ready now. I believe that no matter what, though, he would hate to have you held back for him. You are who you are. You should never let someone hold you back. Let who you are-not who some cat wants you to be- shine through."

Rainpaw whispered,"I accept my warriors' ceremony."

**Me: I'm not really sorry for making you guys wait so long. But I am sorry for the pitifully short chapter.**

**Rawr: when we only get one review, you can't really expect an update the next day. **

**Me: I already had this chapter planned out and written. It's now up to you guys to make updates come faster. **

**Me: anyways, thanks to MaximumRider99 for not only reviewing, but adding Rawr and I to their author alerts!**

**Silence's brother: -runs in- there's a hobo in my bed! **

**Me: Rawr, grab the broom!**

**R&R? For the hobo?**

**0-1 reviews: as long as I want. **

**2-3 reviews: three days. **

**4-5 reviews: tomorrow. **

**6+ reviews: the day I get 6+ reviews. **


	5. Chapter 3! Today, yes, today

**disclaimera: I DON'T own warriors. That goes to the three Erin Hunters. **

**Me: we're going by technicalities here. **

**Rawr: total, we got six reviews, even though it doesn't show it. At least for us it doesn't. **

**Me: but anyways, instead of our usual A/N stuff, we decided to answer reviews. **

**Rawr: to the first guess, Blackclaw. Yes, this is Sparta. Your review made Silence laugh so hard, I thought she had fallen off her rocker, slipped off the side of the cliff, and fell into a pool of sharks. Silence already had this chapter written and didn't want to wait three days. **

**Me: to the unnamed guest, trust me, there is a reason I included Dragon and Zebra in the names. I can't tell you, but there is a reason. Thanks for pointing that out, though. **

**Rawr: and to, of course, Maximumrider99. Thanks again for reviewing, and Silence has her reasons. Don't doubt her reasons, though. I have and have gotten whacked with a herring each time. **

**Me: and thanks to all of the reviewers. Just review if you think I should make Rawr have a bigger punishment than the herring whack. I already have many ideas. **

"Rainpaw! Step forward!" Commanded Silverstar.

She stepped forward hesitantly, gazing up at Silverstar and Lightningstrike.

"Ever since you became an apprentice, you showed how to think levelly, plan ahead, but most importantly; how to show peace and mercy. These traits prove to me-and to the rest of the clan- that you will be a great addition to MoonClan. Your name shows how rain cools a cat, lets things grow, and will leave peacefully. You will not make a scar in this clan's history. That is why we are celebrating your warriors' ceremony today. From this day forward you will be known as Rainleaf. Let your compassion lead you to where you should be."

Rainleaf felt like she was glowing with pride. But then Beepaw padded forward.

"I thought we would be mates! You left me! How could you do that?!" He exclaimed. "What could have happened...to us?" Beepaw whispered.

Rainleaf sighed. "I still love you. Nothing has changed. Why would you think that? I may have left your den; but I didn't leave your life. We are still together. I will still have your kits. We will still patrol together, hunt together, eat together. No matter what, I will love you."

"Then why do I feel like something has come between us?" Beepaw challenged.

"You're imagining things. I always have- and always will- love you. You're just being mouse-brained!" She snapped.

The harsh glow faded out of Beepaw's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Rainleaf knew how hard it was for prideful Beepaw to apologize. But she also knew that he still doubted her. "Me, too," she whispered.

"I'm sure Silverstar will make you a warrior by the next gathering. None of the other apprentices could ever beat you in training!" Rainleaf purred.

"So now you're patronizing me?! Rainleaf, you need some time to find out where we stand. Because, actually, everything has changed! Come back when you find out where your loyalties lie," He spat, and then stalked away.

Silverstar leapt down from Fallen Tree. "I heard you and Beepaw have a row. It's ok. He'll become a warrior next. Then you can resume your...ah... _Special_ lifestyle together." Her eyes twinkled." Funny, isn't it,

how fights can be over such little things."

_Yes_, Rainleaf thought, _yes_ _indeed_.

**Me: I was nice this time, but next time I'll make you wait. Probably. **

**Rawr: and we have an average of about ten visitors per chapter, so tell your friends! Your family! Your enemies! Heck, even the hobos on the streets! Tell the mailman and the Girl Scouts that try and sell you cookies and- **

**Me: Hey, Rawr, there's been a lot of speculation about why all the dinosaurs died. So what really happened? **

**Rawr: -shudders- Barney the dinosaur showed up and they all committed suicide. I couldn't, though. I am Rawr The Immortal, and YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

**Me: That's his Lord of the Rings obsession kicking in. Remember the system, R&R! **

**0-1= As long as I want**

**2-3= three days**

**4-5=tomorrow**

**6+= The day I get six. For this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 4 Five reviews or no update

**disclaimera**:** still don't own Warriors. Is there three of me? No. **

**Me: still kind of mad at you. Only one review. But, I said I would update when I wanted with this many reviews, so I wanted to update today. Don't expect an update for at least a week. You **

**Rawr: and she found out her chocolate was missing. *Sigh* I was halfway through the wall to escape, too. **

**Me: No you weren't you were halfway through my chocolate! **

**Rawr: innocent until proven guilty! **

**Me: you were found guilty. **

**Rawr: some of the German Chocolate WAS called Misc! **

**Me: so Rawr gets to get punished! **

**Me: he has to do my laundry, his laundry, and dance gaynum style! His arms are so short that- -wipes away tear (of laughter) **

"I can't wait to go to the Gathering!" Hazelpaw purred. Rainleaf walked alongside her, just as excited. Hazelpaw was her younger sister, and this would be her first meeting, as an apprentice or otherwise.

_And my first time as a Warrior of MoonClan_. She thought happily.

Beepaw and her still hadn't made up, but SilverStar promised that his ceremony would be soon, since he was ready and they were just working out the details.

"I'm so happy for you. Mother would be, too." A uncomfortable silence fell across the two, since their mother had died in a border skirmish with TreeClan not two weeks before. Both cats still mourned for her.

They jumped a fallen log, and proceeded to Rabbit Hill. All three clans met there at the half-moon to keep the peace, and to discuss the well-being of the clans.

As the closest clan to Rabbit Hill, they were there first. Sunflight padded up. "Now Hazelpaw, remember, be friendly enough, but not too friendly and remember to keep all of your clans' secrets. The next time you meet some of these cats will be in battle."

Hazelpaw nodded, her tail flicking in frustration. "Can I still have fun?"

"Of course. Just remember what Sunflight said."

A yowl sounded at the top of the hill, then a mass of cats started to charge down it, coming to a halt at the edge of the crowd of MoonClan cats. "HighClan. Friendly enough, just be careful," Muttered Rainpaw.

Hazelpaw nodded and dashed off.

Rainleaf padded over to the group of apprentices that she had become friends with since her first Meeting.

"Rainpaw! So happy to see you!" Called a dark grey she-cat named Rabbitpaw.

Rainleaf purred. "It's Rainleaf now."

"Congratulations! That's so exciting! If only my mentor thought as highly of me..." She sighed.

Slashpaw, Rabbitpaw's brother, dipped his head in greeting. "It seems like only yesterday that we were barely out of the nursery," He stated in a low, rumbling voice.

"Speaking of which, these are Fallenpaw and Splashpaw, made apprentices only yesterday."

"Hai!" Squeaked Splashpaw. Her still kit-soft coat was puffed out, the silvery-blue that matched Rainleaf's glimmering in the moonlight. "Rabbitpaw's supposed to take care of us, since our mother couldn't come. Isn't that stupid? We don't need protecting. I can protect myself!" She puffed up her coat even more, arching her back and swiping at her sister, Fallenpaw.

"Hey!" Cried Fallenpaw, and soon the two were rolling around, play-fighting with each other until they hit another warrior.

"Watch where you're going," he called gruffly, "and act like apprentices."

The two small cats leapt up, purring. "Yes, Runningstar!" They chorused, then as soon as he turned around, went back at it.

A screech sounded from the top of rabbit hill, on the other side, and then a mass of black, dark brown, and silver pelts racing down, looking like one giant, mottled, cat.

"Fallenpaw! Splashpaw! Come here!" Cried Rabbitpaw.

"But whyyyy?" Sighed Splashpaw, yawning.

"TreeClan is the most dangerous of the clans. Don't try and make friends. That is, unless you want to get slashed in your belly the second you turn away," Slashpaw stated grimly.

Fallenpaw's eyes widened.

"Really?!" She squeaked in horror.

"Really," Slashpaw echoed.

"But unless they want to be risk being outcasted, they'll keep their cool and won't," Rabbitpaw cut in.

TreeClan hit the bottom of the hill and effortlessly streamed in.

"Blech," Rabbitpaw muttered, slapping her tail over her mouth and nose, "I never've gotten used to their scent-or liked it. I don't know how they stand themselves!"

"Careful," Rainleaf whispered, "they're all around us."

Rabbitpaw snorted. "It's not like they would hurt us or anything. They're a bunch of cowards when it comes to punishment.

"shhhhhhhhhh-" the rest of the group chorused.

A TreeClan warrior whipped around. "What did you just say to me?" He growled.

Rabbitpaw met his gaze, not flinching. "I said that you're a kit when it comes to punishment, you stupid dung beetle," she said levelly.

A deep growl rumbled in the warriors' throat. "I'll show you punishment!" He roared, leaping at Rabbitpaw.

"Toadfoot! Stop! Don't break the truce!" Coldstar yowled.

Toadfoot spun around, staring at Coldstar. "She said we were cowards! And dung beetles!" He yowled back.

"Just shut up and get your lazy tail over here!" Coldstar said.

"Fine!" Toadfoot called. He then turned to face Rainleaf, Rabbitpaw, Slashpaw, Fallenpaw, and Splashpaw. "Next time I see you will be in battle. And then I'll get my revenge on all. Of. You," he growled threateningly. Then he turned away and raced for Coldstar.

"Coward," Slashpaw growled.

"Wow! Splashpaw squeaked, "the meeting hasn't even officially started and we've all ready made a major enemy!"

**Rawr: -desperately trying to dance Gaynum style- **

**Me: -eating popcorn and laughing hysterically- **

**Rawr: can I stop now? **

**Me: Never! **

**Rawr: -turns off music- -whispers- we're at the end of the author's note. **

**Me: -whispers- sorry. We'll finish this later. **

**Rawr: remember, we'll make you wait! For a long time! Unless we get at least 5 reviews! **

**Me: it's true! Until we get five reviews, I won't finish the gathering. **

**R&R. Five reviews or no update**.


	7. Oohh Last chapter For now

**Disclaimera: I am not three people. Therefore, I do not own Warriors. **

**Me: this is it... The last chapter...**

**Rawr: thank you to all the people who stayed by this story... May StarClan light your path and no Erasers eat you in your sleep.**

**Me: with school starting and all, updates to the sequel will be a LOT less frequent. Sorry. **

**Rawr: We'll end this the way Rick Riordan does... With a bang. **

A high-pitched yowl sounded from across the clearing, everybody falling silent. The three leaders- Silverstar, Coldstar, and Runningstar- leapt up onto The Great Rock, a huge rock wedged in the middle of the clearing with smaller boulders all around it. The deputies sat on the largest boulder to the right of the rock, the Medicine Cats on the left.

SilverStar stepped forward, her chin held high but confusion and grief in her eyes. "Let us start off this gathering with the good," She stated. "MoonClan has had exceptionally good hunting, in which StarClan-" -She put an emphasis on the word StarClan- "has gifted us with the talent of our newest warrior. Welcome, Rainleaf!"

Rainleaf visibly swelled with pride as the clans called her name. Silverstar waited until the chanting had died down, then spoke again. "MoonClan also has three new apprentices- Hazelpaw, Doepaw, and Squeezepaw!"

"Hazelpaw!Doepaw!Squeezepaw!" Yowled the gathered cats.

SilverStar stepped back, letting RunningStar pad forward. ColdStar nodded at him.

"We have a great announcement to make," RunningStar said. "There has been much disruption between HighClan-"

"And TreeClan," ColdStar cut in.

"What about us?" Fallenpaw whispered.

Slashpaw's gaze hardened. "I have an idea about what's going on."

Rabbitpaw looked in fear at her brother. "It's really happening?"

Rainleaf's heart quickened. "What? What's happening?"

Rabbitpaw muttered something under her breath and turned to face the leaders.

"StarClan has abandoned us," Coldstar said, deadly calm.

Murmurs of protest rose up from the cats.

"Some cats have been rebelling against this," RunningStar continued.

Their voices continued, but this time intermingled as one. "We have to drive them out."

**Rawr: BANG!**

**Me: Well then, hope to post the next part soon, and see if you can figure this out, WITHOUT googling it! The Person who gets it gets to be mentioned in the first chapter of WildFire and given virtual German chocolate! Maybe even some called Misc!**

**Riddle:**

**17 is 9, 9 is 4, 4 is cosmic.**

**23 is 11, 11 is 6, 6 is 3, 3 is 5, 5 is 4, 4 is cosmic**

**7 is 5, 5 is 4, 4 is cosmic**

**48 is 11, 11 is 6, 6 is 3, 3 is 5, 5 is 4, 4 is cosmic**

**you should be able to figure it out by now!**

**Remember, no googling!**


End file.
